


With Friends Like These. . .

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't appreciate sitcoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 4.01 of Writer in a Drawer (http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer). The prompt was the sentence "I've been waiting for this," and the required additional element was a 20th century TV show.

"I've been waiting for this," Jack said, shaking his head. "You people and your 'sitcoms.'"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Don't blame us! It's an American show! Besides, what's wrong with sitcoms?"

"They're creepy. You create these idealistic worlds that real life can never live up to, and you call it entertainment. It was only a matter of time before some aliens saw this stuff and took it seriously." He shuddered.

"All right, fine! But I doubt the characters on _Friends_ ever claimed to be gods, or asked for human sacrifice."

"For what it's worth," Ianto said, "I agree with Jack." He'd come upstairs from the cells while Jack and Gwen were talking, and was starting to make coffee.

"Thank you! By the way, how our guests doing?"

"They're not happy to be in Cardiff," Ianto said. "It seems they'd set their coordinates for Manhattan, but something went off." He raised his eyebrow and added, "Also, they're quite keen on friendship. They want to be my friends, but only if I sacrifice you and Gwen in Rachel's honor."

Jack turned back to Gwen. "See? Creepy. Though, I always did like Jennifer Aniston."


End file.
